Harryetta Potter au pays des contes de fée
by malaya
Summary: Chapitre 6 up! Réédition du chapitre 6 avec des petites modifs: slash HD, révélation extraordinaire sur le sens de la vie! Mais c'est aussi un gros délire!
1. Perdue dans la forêt

Harryetta Potter au pays des contes de fée.  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement mais bon, c'est déjà bien de pouvoir les utiliser comme bon me semble.  
  
Rating : Résolument interdit aux moins de 18 ans, car contient des scènes de pure débauche entre humains ( ?) et animaux (non, non, j'adore les animaux, mais c'était tentant de les utiliser de cette façon) Homophobes s'abstenir. Voilà vous êtes prévenus. C'est un gros gros délire sans aucun fondement que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Perdue dans la forêt.  
  
Il était une fois dans une lointaine forêt innocente et pure, une charmante enfant nommée Boucle d'Or, que tout le monde appelait Harryetta, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle errait, voguant ci et là à travers la faune et la flore environnante. Un petit oiseau cuicuitant par- ci, une petite fleur sentant bon la rosée du matin par-là : Boucle vivait heureuse et en parfaite harmonie avec elle-même et avec la nature. Elle se sentait enfin libérée. Le savoir était enfin parvenu jusqu'à elle avec beaucoup de difficultés, mais elle était désormais consciente d'être un sujet conscient et elle allait fêter ça avec ses petits amis des bois. Elle arriva tout-à-coup près de sa clairière favorite et profita de ce moment de solitude pour pousser la chansonnette :  
  
« Pintou lève la quette, Pintou l'a fait pissou ! »  
  
Après ce moment plein de poésie et de finesse, ses petits amis les animaux vinrent la rejoindre. Parmi eux se trouvaient Faonfaon le Pervers, Panpan le Sadique et Shigure-San l'Obsédé (ceci étant une espèce très rare de koala nain japonais vivant uniquement dans les lointaines contrées innocentes et pures). Boucle aimait ces moments-là, d'abord Shigure-San l'Obsédé toujours, puis Panpan le Sadique. Elle aimait sentir ces êtres d'exception prendre possession de son corps, elle aimait être fouettée au sang jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Mais par-dessus tout, elle aimait se faire prendre par derrière par Faonfaon le Pervers. Ces moments étaient si dégradants, si pervers, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en réclamer toujours plus. Une fois l'orgie terminée, Boucle sortit de sa torpeur et tenta de se lever pour rejoindre le domicile familial, mais la douleur était si grande qu'elle ne put faire un pas avant de longues heures.  
  
Il faisait nuit noire à présent et la pauvre jeune fille innocente et pure qu'était Boucle se sentait perdue et effrayée. Elle était toujours dans la clairière, mais elle semblait beaucoup moins chaleureuse et idyllique qu'auparavant. Elle ressemblait désormais à un immense cimetière calme et froid, mais pourtant si tourmenté. La seule lumière dont disposait l'enfant innocente et pure était celle de la pleine lune et les seuls bruits qu'elle pouvait discerner étaient ceux des chouettes et autres hiboux. Elle avait une grande envie de pleurer, mais elle préférait encore se retrouver ici, seule et abandonnée de tous, plutôt que chez elle. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'ambiance familiale. En effet, ses parents ne prêtaient plus aucune attention à son égard et à sa misérable existence. Depuis qu'elle avait atteint ses 15 ans, ils l'avaient ignorée jugeant de bon ton de préférer leur travail et leur passion, qui se trouvait être la même occupation. Lorsque les parents de Boucle avaient décidé de vivre dans l'arrière pays, ils avaient aussi choisi une activité peu commune, mais très réputée : la gestion d'un club privé sado-masochiste nommé « Le Poney Fouettant. » Délaissée, Boucle se réfugia alors dans l'alcool, le sexe et la drogue, préférant ainsi la débauche à ses jeux d'enfants, qu'elle chérissait autrefois.  
  
Ses démons la hantaient en ce soir de solitude et de peur. Elle pensait à son père, Dumble d'Or, autrefois directeur d'une vague et lointaine école de sorcellerie ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais Boucle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus et ne voulait pas savoir de toute façon. Elle revoyait sa mère, Volda m'Or, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant innocente et pure. Elle aimait tant sa mère, mais jamais elle n'avait osé lui demander quoi que ce soit sur son lourd passé, dont jamais elle ne parlait d'ailleurs, car, disait-elle, elle avait trop honte. Elle ne connaissait pas non plus les raisons pour lesquelles ses parents décidèrent un beau jour de printemps, de venir s'installer au beau milieu de la campagne, loin de tout. Elle avait toujours vécu là-bas, mais elle aimait ça, et connaissait ce monde mieux que personne. Pourtant aujourd'hui, en ce soir de pleine lune, au milieu de nul part et pour une fois depuis très longtemps, elle aurait voulu sa mère auprès d'elle. L'espace d'une nuit, elle était redevenue une petite fille innocente et pure, apeurée et réclamant un peu d'amour, bien qu'elle en ait eu toute la journée. Mais ce n'était pas cet amour là qu'elle recherchait. Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'endormit jusqu'au petit matin.  
  
Le soleil venait de se lever et elle aurait bien aimé partager un bon petit déjeuner, mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal. Elle se réveilla fraîche comme une boîte de pâté périmé depuis 10 jours, mais elle prit tout de même la décision de partir bon train à la recherche de sa maison. Mais en fait de foyer accueillant, elle se perdit un peu plus dans la forêt obscure, innocente et pure. Alors que, désespérée, elle pensait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune issue à son problème, elle découvrit auprès d'un ru une petite cabane ô combien pittoresque. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela devait être une ?uvre de son Dieu, qu'elle vénérait à ses heures perdues, pour lui avoir permis si souvent de goûter à la jouissance et à la perversion. Enfin le destin lui ouvrait de nouvelles portes et elle reprit confiance en elle. Elle s'approcha donc de la porte et toqua trois fois. Pas de réponse. Elle réitéra l'expérience deux fois, mais en vain. Elle décida alors de pénétrer dans cette humble demeure. C'était une cabane tout à fait exquise. Une petite table entourée de trois mignonnes petites chaises de torture servait de reposoir à trois petites assiettes et à trois petites tasses encore fumantes. Elle s'approcha et vit avec bonheur que les tasses contenaient une sorte de vin chaud sentant incroyablement bon et les assiettes une poudre blanche bien connue de notre héroïne innocente et pure. C'était un petit déjeuner comme elle en avait tant connu dans sa jeunesse. En manque, elle choisit donc de s'asseoir sur la première chaise pour déguster ce frugal repas. Mais la première assise sa trouva trop peu torturante, elle s'y sentait trop bien installée, mais elle prit tout de même le peine de goûter le vin et la poudre divine. Le premier s'avérait trop léger, la dernière pas assez pure. Elle continua donc sa quête et testa la deuxième chaise, tasse et assiette. La première étant trop douce pour son derrière sensible, la seconde trop sucrée et la troisième trop légère, elle pria son Dieu pour que la troisième chaise et néanmoins plus petite soit la bonne. La chaise était tout ce qu'il y a de plus atroce. La douleur était si horrible et insoutenable qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre de petits gémissements de satisfaction. Quant au vin chaud, il était parfait : chaud, fort et amer comme elle l'aimait. Mais alors qu'elle finissait la dernière goûte du liquide céleste, elle appréhenda le contenu de l'assiette. Et si cela n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances ?? Mais son interrogation fut de courte durée, car son métabolisme réclamait sa dose de plus en plus violemment. Ainsi, elle approcha son doux visage innocent et pur au-dessus de l'assiette et renifla allégrement la poudre blanche. Aussitôt le dernier gramme ingurgité, elle s'écroula sur le sol, atteignant le septième ciel à cause de la dose impressionnante de cocaïne qu'elle avait bien pu avaler en si peu de temps.  
  
Elle était en pleine transe lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur la pauvre jeune fille innocente et pure allongée sur le sol. Surprise, sa joie de vivre s'évapora tout à coup pour laisser place à la stupeur. En effet, trois ours grognons venaient d'entrer dans la cabane.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.  
  
-C'est plutôt à nous de poser cette question ! répondit le plus âgé.  
  
-Oh oui ! Je m'appelle d'Or, Boucle d'Or, mais on m'appelle aussi  
Harryetta Potter, fille de Dumble d'Or et de Volda m'Or, lâcha-t-elle  
dans son hilarité.  
  
-Notre dope vous convient-elle ? Vous ne vous sentez pas trop gênée ?  
Ca va ? demanda le plus vieux, décidément très agacé.  
  
-Calme-toi Hagridouchet, dit le plus efféminé des trois. Je m'appelle  
Ronetta et je suis la femme soumise, dans tous les sens du terme, de  
Hagrid dont vous avez déjà fait la connaissance. Et voici le fruit de  
nos parties de débauches SM et du trop plein d'alcool et de drogue,  
Drago.  
  
-Heu. Ben enchantée, non ? Et elle repartit de plus belle, se roulant  
sur le sol.  
  
-Bon assez parlé, conclue Hagrid. On baise ? »  
  
Cette proposition ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Sous les yeux interloqués et envieux de Ronetta et de Drago, Hagrid empoigna alors rageusement la jeune et innocente Boucle, la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et la pénétra sauvagement. Ce fut d'abord un peu douloureux. En effet, la virilité d'un ours, qui plus est nommé Hagrid, n'est pas étudiée pour pénétrer des jeunes filles innocentes et pures telles que Boucle, mais plutôt des gabarits tels que Hulk ou Docteur Jekyll version hargneux. Mais Boucle y trouvait beaucoup de plaisir. De toute façon, il y en avait tellement qui lui était passé dessus que la virilité de Hagrid ne lui faisait pas peur. Ah quel instant de bonheur ! Elle sentait Hagrid bouger en elle et elle ne pouvait plus retenir ces petits cris aigus et étouffés par les allées et venues de l'ours. Elle n'était plus très loin d'atteindre une autre galaxie maintenant, elle sentait déjà son corps s'enflammer. Hagrid la fit sienne vingt fois ce matin là.  
  
Quant à Ronetta et Drago, ils restèrent passifs jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Hagrid laissa souffler Boucle pour se préoccuper un peu plus de sa chère et tendre épouse. Mais malheureusement, ils nous épargnèrent ce spectacle affligeant en allant s'isoler dans le placard à balais le plus proche. Je ne pourrais donc retranscrire cette scène mythique.  
  
Drago et Boucle étaient donc restés seuls. Drago, gêné, tentait, tant bien que mal, de repousser les avances effrénées de la chaude et palpitante Boucle. Mais rien n'y fit. Contraint de se faire violer ici et maintenant par la pure et innocente Boucle, Drago la prit sauvagement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur la table. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant. Jamais il n'avait été dominant, il avait toute sa jeunesse subit la domination de son père et de sa mère. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, alors voyant son désespoir croître, Boucle s'assit sur la table et embrassa langoureusement Drago. Elle joua quelques instants avec sa langue, puis jugeant le moment venu, elle se mit en devoir de lécher avec délectation chaque partie de son corps, donnant ci et là quelques baisés volés, s'attardant toujours plus sur l'un de ses tétons ou sur une oreille trop sage. Drago n'en pouvait plus et il se réfugia de frustration dans les bras de sa dulcinée. Mais elle le rejeta violemment, continuant sa progression vers l'objet de plaisir de son amant. Elle finit par arriver sur le bout de la virilité de Drago et lui donna plusieurs baisers furtifs l'émoustillant de plus en plus. Et moi, je vais aller prendre un café, parce que j'ai plus d'idées, mais je reviens dans quelques instants.  
  
INTERLUDE  
  
Bien. Boucle fit courir sa langue de long en large sur l'objet de ses désirs donnant à son amant de plus en plus de plaisir. Les allées et venues qu'elle faisait étaient beaucoup plus rapides à présent et ses lèvres pulpeuses firent jouir Drago comme jamais (bon ok c'est un peu sommaire, mais c'est saoulant à force !). Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'affaler d'épuisement dans les bras de Boucle. Mais il réalisa tout à coup, que seul lui avait eu du plaisir. Il releva alors son visage et regarda le regard inexpressif de Boucle. Il tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en plongeant son regard dans le sien, mais il ne vit rien, juste la frustration de celle ci. Alors avec un sourire malicieux, il embrassa Boucle et lui murmura des mots doux à son oreille veloutée. Quelques instants plus tard, il la pénétra avec beaucoup de douceur, lui offrant ainsi ce dont elle n'avait pu jouir dans les moments qui précédèrent. Alors qu'il allait de plus en plus profond en elle, elle émit de faibles gémissements entrecoupés de râles d'extases lorsqu'il la fit jouir. Ce jour- là, Drago apprit la satisfaction de la jouissance à deux, celle où tout disparaît autour de vous. Boucle, elle, ne s'arrêtant pas à ça, débaucha Drago six fois cette après-midi-là.  
  
Les présentations terminées, Boucle décida qu'il était grand temps de partir et de retrouver les siens. Hagrid et Ronetta lui dire adieu bien chaleureusement, en gros ils la baisèrent comme des lapins. Drago, lui, ayant trouvé l'amour en la personne de Boucle, ne pouvait se résigner à la laisser s'en aller. Il se jeta sur elle et s'accrocha à ses jambes, la contraignant à le tirer sur plusieurs mètres. Mais elle réussit à le laisser sur le carreau en lui éclatant la gueule à coups de tondeuse. Drago, légèrement abîmé, choisit de rejoindre sa dulcinée plus tard, pour cause de « petit désagrément et contusions sur belle gueule de sadique . »  
  
Les adieux faits, Boucle repartit de bon train dans la forêt profonde, obscure, innocente et pure.  
  
*  
  
Voilà voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'oubliez pas que des reviews me ferait extrêmement plaisir !! 


	2. Une incroyable découverte

Harryetta au pays des contes de fée  
  
Voici le chapitre 2 des folles aventures de Boucle d'Or plus communément appelée Harryetta Potter.  
  
lol : Merci ! C'est très encouragent de m'avoir reviewer ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te faire marrer autant que le premier.  
  
Lester Duesting : Merci pour la review, super sympa ! Tu vas voir, pour les innocentes et pures, il y en a encore pas mal dans ce chapitre.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Une incroyable découverte  
  
Les adieux faits, Boucle repartit de bon train dans la forêt profonde, obscure, innocente et pure. Elle rencontra de nombreux koalas nains japonais vivant uniquement dans les lointaines contrées innocentes et pures à travers ses pérégrinations. Elle rencontra même un grand lapinou tout de fourrure vêtu et frustré par la vie. Ce à quoi elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer par une longue séance de sexe et de débauche sans queue ni tête, dont je vous passerai les détails ici, parce que j'en ai marre de décrire toujours les mêmes fellations et autres pénétrations.  
  
A force d'errer dans cette forêt, résolument trop vaste et décadente pour une jeune fille si innocente et pure, Boucle finit par perdre tout espoir de retrouver un jour sa maison. Elle s'assit alors sur une souche innocente et pure qui se trouvait justement là pour l'occasion et se mit à penser. C'est alors qu'apparue miraculeusement au milieu des airs une mini- fée innocente et pure :  
  
« Bonjour belle enfant. Tu sembles perdue, dit-elle d'une voix fort douce et chaleureuse.  
  
_Et bien disons que oui, c'était un peu vrai au début, mais il s'avère que mon séjour ici est très agréable, répondit Boucle avec un petit sourire pervers en regardant la fée miniature, innocente et pure.  
  
_Heu, bon moi, j'ai des courses à faire, je vais y aller ! Salut ! » cria la fée en s'enfuyant à tire d'aile craignant d'être violée sauvagement par une Boucle déchaînée.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Boucle d'Or se retrouva seule et abandonnée de tous, une fois de plus, la frustration de ne pas avoir pu ajouter la fée miniature à son livret de conquêtes s'ajoutant à cela. Alors elle reprit sa route et fit le vide dans son esprit, ce qui ne prit que quelques fractions de secondes. Après moult efforts, elle arriva devant une bien étrange maison. En effet, elle se trouvait faite de biscuits secs et de crème chantilly pour les encadrements de fenêtre.  
  
Boucle, affamée (et oui deux jours de marche et de débauche, ça creuse), Boucle, donc, commença à grignoter quelques gâteaux tout en les trempant dans la crème. Mais ayant fait le vide dans son esprit, elle ne se doutait pas qu'une misérable tenancière occupait les lieux. Tout-à-coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit de tonnerre et dans une palpable fumée bleue apparut une femme. Tout ce cinéma valut à Boucle la montée d'adrénaline du siècle. La femme, à l'origine de tout cela, était très belle. Beaucoup d'hommes la comparait à « un ange noir » lorsqu 'elle était beaucoup plus jeune. Les ravages du temps ne l'avait pas épargnée. Cependant, une sombre légende circulait sur le compte de cette femme abandonnée, beaucoup moins innocente et pure que notre Boucle nationale. On racontait qu'elle avait été une femme de joie dans le passé et qu'elle avait été bannie il y a des centaines d'années et condamnée à vivre dans cette modeste maison au milieu de nul part. Dans toute sa grandeur, la femme s'avança vers Boucle, toute émoustillée par sa beauté. L'ange noir se pencha vers elle et lui déclama :  
  
« Tu peux manger ma maison, mais tu devras en subir les conséquences démoniaques et devenir mon esclave. » dit-elle d'un ton calme et blasé.  
  
Boucle se défendit prétextant une grande faim et d'une mine boudeuse, elle lui déclara qu'elle se trouvait trop loin de chez elle pour réfléchir au conséquences de ses actes démesurés. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a fait le vide dans son esprit. La femme lui répondit :  
  
« Crois-tu qu'on m'a demandé mon avis, quand on m'a chassée de mon manoir, il y a 327 ans ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
_Vous avez plus de 327 ans ? Mais c'est impossible, dit Boucle qui semblait avoir refait le plein de matière grise.  
  
_Que tu crois !La scénariste m'a dit que ça pouvait passer si on baisait vite fait bien fait pour oublier ce dialogue ! répondit-elle.  
  
_Oh ! Vous voulez que je devienne votre esclave sexuel c'est ça ? Mais moi je veux bien, il n'y a pas de problèmes ! lâcha Boucle tout-à-coup intéressée par la conversation.  
  
_Oui ! Mais d'abord, je veux devenir le maître du monde ! Mouah ah ah ah !  
  
_Heu oui... Bon ben moi, je vais y aller, j'ai du lait sur le feu, dit Boucle en s'éloignant clandestinement.  
  
_Pas si vite ! Tu dois d'abord m'obéir et réparer ma maison, sinon. Sinon, je vais être obligée de te faire subir les pires sévices ! menaça la femme.  
  
_Oh ben finalement j'ai cinq minutes, rétorqua Boucle. Au fait, je m'appelle Boucle d'Or, mais mon nom de scène c'est Harryetta Potter, fille de Volda m'Or et de.  
Mais elle fut interrompue par la femme.  
  
_Et de Dumble d'Or, oui je sais. Je suis l'âme errante, je vois tout, je sais tout et je connais tout des êtres foulants le sol de la planète. Mon nom est Minervis Mcgonagallis. »  
  
Soufflée, Boucle suivit Minervis dans l'humble demeure. A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère avait comme un avant goût de paradis. Un feu de cheminé dansait dans l'âtre procurant ainsi très peu de lumière. Des bougies étaient posées sur chacun des meubles et un portrait de Nosferatus faisait honneur au dessus du cantou*. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une immense table dont chaque extrémité possédait un fauteuil de maître. Un bol de soupe encore fumant ornait l'une d'entre elle. Boucle s'extasia devant cette décoration diabolique et effrayante et se mit en devoir d'en féliciter l'auteur en s'agrippant à son cou et en sautant de joie dans tous les sens, ce qui avait le don d'énerver très fortement Minervis, qui lui balança son poing dans la gueule histoire de la calmer un peu. Boucle s'installa alors dans un coma quasi éthylique sur le pavé froid et glacial de cette maison sombre et impure perdue au milieu de la forêt innocente et pure.  
  
Lorsqu'elle s'en réveilla, Boucle ne vit pas Minervis et s'en inquiéta fortement. Elle partit donc à sa recherche, elle n'en avait pas assez avec sa maison à retrouver ! Mais sa quête fut de courte durée, car Minervis se trouvait dans un grand fauteuil rouge près de la cheminée. Soulagée, Boucle tomba sur les genoux et se mit à rire nerveusement. Minervis, quant à elle, trouvait cette jeune fille un peu trop innocente et pure à son goût et elle décida de l'endurcir et de la débaucher. Elle s'approcha alors de Boucle d'une démarche nonchalante et s'agenouilla devant elle pour lui retirer sa fine robe. S'en suivit une longue soirée de débauche et de domination pour la jeune et innocente Boucle. Mais une détail vint perturber cette quiétude. Alors que Minervis s'apprêtait à glisser pour la énième fois sa langue dans le sanctuaire de Boucle, elle s'aperçut enfin qu'elle possédait une tâche de naissance grosse comme un ?uf à la frontière de sa cuisse et de son lieu de plaisir (il me faudrait des synonymes, sinon, je vais être obligée d'utiliser des mots vulgaires et j'ai pas envie lol). Minervis stoppa net sa progression, laissant une Boucle plus que frustrée.  
  
« Cette tâche de naissance, tu l'as depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.  
  
_Et bien étant donnée que c'est une tâche de naissance, je répondrai, depuis la naissance ! Allez on baise maintenant ? » répondit-elle.  
  
Minervis fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu la remarque narquoise de cette ingénue et montra la réplique de la tâche de Boucle sur sa propre cuisse. Elle éclata en sanglot, ce qui fit baisser d'un coup la libido de Boucle, qui se rhabilla. Elle s'enquit alors d'une réponse de sa maîtresse.  
  
« Je savais qu'un jour ça me retomberait sur les épaules, dit Minervis, accablée.  
  
_Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Boucle pas très perspicace.  
  
_Un jour, cela devait bien arriver, répondit Minervis.  
  
_Mais quoi ?? redemanda Boucle très agacée.  
  
_Je ne sais pas si une jeune fille aussi innocente et pure que toi doit savoir ce que je suis sur le point de te dire, dit-elle.  
  
_Mais si bordel ! Tu vas parler oui ou merde ? ordonna Boucle.  
  
_Si tu y tiens, acquiesça Minervis.  
  
_Mais oui bordel ! Tu racontes ou je t'explose la tronche à coups de tondeuse ! C'est une technique qui a déjà fait ses preuves par le passé, répliqua Boucle.  
  
_C'était il y a très longtemps. Un soir de déprime, je suis allée passer une nuit au « Poney Fouettant ». J'avais besoins de revoir ma vie d'avant. Je dois avouer que j'ai bu plus que de raison ce soir-là. Et le lendemain, enfin je crois que c'était le lendemain, sinon ton père est un gros pervers, je me suis réveillée dans le lit de ton père justement. Ta mère, quant à elle, avait du passer la nuit avec un client comme à l'accoutumé. Je suis rentrée chez moi complètement dépitée. Mais le pire allait arriver. Quelques mois plus tard, je me suis aperçue que j'étais enceinte. Au début j'ai décidé de ne rien dire. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que je ne pourrai garder ce secret et encore moins te garder toi. Quand j'ai été bannie, on m'a formellement interdit tout rapport sexuel sous peine de devenir mortelle. Et je dois dire que même dans la solitude, l'immortalité à ses avantages. Je suis donc allée voir ton père pour lui expliquer la situation. »  
  
Boucle écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Jamais elle en avait appris autant sur elle et sur sa soi-disant famille. Elle écouta donc la suite avec beaucoup de concentration.  
  
« Tes parents ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, puisque ta mère est en réalité un homme, qui se prénommait autrefois Volde m'Or. Mais ça, très peu de gens le savent. Je ne t'en dirait pas plus sur lui-elle, tu n'as pas besoins de savoir. Bref, je leur ai proposé de donner l'enfant de ton père dès la naissance. C'est ce que je fis, promettant de ne jamais chercher à te retrouver. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement.  
  
_Le. Mon.Ma mère.. ? demanda Boucle, tremblante.  
  
_Boucle, je suis ta mère, conclue Minervis.  
  
_Cela signifie que je suis votre fille ? demanda Boucle.  
  
_En effet, mais ne cherche pas à en apprendre d'avantage. Tout à l'heure tu m'as parlé de ton nom de scène. Ce n'est pas par hasard si tout le monde t'appelle Harryetta Potter. Tu t'appelais comme ça à la naissance. Ceci est ton vrai nom.   
  
_Oula, je crains d'avoir besoin rapidement d'une petite ligne ou d'une petite piqûre. Vous n'auriez pas de la cocaïne ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Boucle. De la morphine ou même des cachets, n'importe quoi ! Pitié ! J'en ai besoin ! »  
  
Sur ces douces paroles, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil qui dura plusieurs jours. Quand elle se réveilla cinq longues journées plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans la maison de sa désormais mère, mais dans l'appentis près du grand châtaigner magique. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la maison. Mais elle se fit interrompre par Minervis. Après quelques brèves embrassades de retrouvaille, elle lui lâcha, qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille pour porter une course importante à son ancien proxénète, mais néanmoins ami : Silverus Rogue. Il était très vieux et chaque semaine, Minervis lui livrait une panier plein de prozac, soi-disant que cela le tenait en vie et surtout en pleine forme, mais il suffisait de le regarder pour s'apercevoir que ça le tuait à petit feu.  
  
Après lui avoir procuré de nouveaux vêtements, car les siens se faisaient usés, Harryetta (oui elle s'appelle comme ça maintenant) fit un signe de main à Minervis et s'éloigna sur le petit chemin d'églantiers. Son petit panier sous le bras et son capuchon rouge sur la tête, elle se mit en route vers la maison de Rogue en quête de nouvelles aventures et peut-être de sa maison.  
  
* *Cantou : C'est une grande cheminée qui se trouve ou se trouvait plutôt dans les maisons de campagne. On s'en servait pour faire cuire toute sorte de choses dont le pain. Mais c'est aussi là que se retrouvait toute la famille car le cantou était en quelque sorte le point stratégique de rencontre d'une famille. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec ses grandes cheminées, c'est qu'on pouvait s'asseoir à côté de l'âtre, car il était généralement entourés de magilous, sorte de bancs en bois servants aussi de rangements pour le pain. Voilà, c'était l'instant culturel !  
  
Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 2 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Suspense suspense pour le troisième chapitre !! @+ 


	3. L'homme poilu

Harryetta Potter au pays des contes de  
fée.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Comment les choses vont de plus en plus mal pour notre héroïne.  
  
Harryetta flânait sur son petit chemin d'églantiers, cueillant quelques fleurs au passage. Elle se fit même une petite couronne de marguerites. Après quelques heures de marche, car la forêt était vaste, obscure, innocente et pure, Harryetta eut quelque peu faim. Elle s'assit alors sur une souche (c'est dingue le nombre de souches qu'on trouve dans cette forêt !) et chercha dans le contenu de son paneton ce qui pourrait rassasier son appétit d'ogresse. Ce qu'elle y trouva était au-delà de ses espérances. Sa mère avait pensé à elle et lui avait même laissé un petit mot :  
  
« Chère enfant innocente et pure voyageant à travers la forêt vaste, obscure, innocente et pure,  
Etant fort au courant de la dose quotidienne de substance  
chimique dont tu as l'habitude de te repaître et ayant surtout  
très peur que tu pioches dans la réserve destinée à mon humble  
ami, je t'ai fait un petit paquet contenant tout ce dont tu as  
besoin. En espérant que tu apprécieras.  
  
Ta chère et tendre mère.  
  
PS : Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir chez moi, je me suis  
uniquement servie de toi dans le but d'assouvir mes pulsions et  
pour éviter de me crever le cul à aller chez Rogue le gros  
pervers qui viole tout ce qu'il trouve. »  
  
Une fois de plus, on s'était bien foutu de sa gueule et on avait bien profité de sa naïveté et de son innocence. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-elle aller chez ce Rogue machin chouette et se faire violer comme une malpropre ou bien devait-elle s'enfoncer encore plus dans la forêt ? En même temps, elle n'était pas contre une petite partie de jambe en l'air, consentante ou pas. De toute façon, du moment qu'elle baisait, rien n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux. Bon mais mis à part le fait qu'elle venait de se faire avoir comme une bleue, elle avait passé de bons moments avec Minervis et en avait appris assez sur ses « parents » pour les faire chanter à son retour. Mais fallait-il encore qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle décida de ne plus y penser et d'ouvrir son paquet. Elle y trouva un petit sachet, enfin bien trop petit à son goût, une seringue. Elle en sortit aussi un sachet de morphine, mais elle l'utiliserait seulement en cas de manque extrême. « La morphine, c'est que pour les chochotes ! » Pensa-elle tout haut. « Moi, je suis une dure, une vraie, une tatouée ! » Hurla-t-elle avec un soupçon de rire maléfique et sadique dans la voix. Bref, aujourd'hui, elle voulait se faire un trip, un vrai. Elle voulait voir les étoiles et oublier toute sensation de vie. Il fallait que ce soit le trip de sa vie et elle allait out faire pour ça !  
  
Elle s'installa alors confortablement, sortit un vieux briquet de sa poche et une cuillère toute rouillée. Elle remplit cette dernière de poudre magique et fit fondre le tout grâce au briquet. Après avoir préparé sa mixture, elle en remplit la seringue et pénétra lentement son doux et pure avant bras de jeune fille. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle ressentit tout ce qu'il était possible de ressentir après ça : la haine, le bonheur, l'horreur, la plénitude. Chaque fois, c'était pareil, elle aurait voulu mourir ! Oui : Mourir avec un grand M! Plutôt que d'avoir à ressentir ce bien-être encore une fois ! Oui, c'était criminel d'être aussi bien ! Mais, dans son délire, elle ne vit pas s'approcher une masse noire difforme. C'est alors qu'elle tomba raide dans une demi-transe.  
  
Elle émergea quelques heures plus tard et vit que le décor avait changé. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit, penché au-dessus de son visage, un homme tout poilu. Elle, qui n'était qu'une jeune fille innocente et pure, eut très peur, mais osa demander :  
  
« Qui. Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
_La question n'est pas de savoir ce que je suis, mais qu'est ce que je suis, répondit-il d'un ton mystérieux.  
  
_.....  
  
_Oui, jeune innocente et pure enfant, tu peux rester sans voix ! » Dit-il.  
  
Note de l'auteur : « Bien je vais arrêter là ce dialogue qui n'a pas de sens et aller directement à la scène 32, celle où on apprend un truc vachement important pour la suite de l'histoire. »  
  
« Ah ? Parce qu'il y a une histoire ??  
  
_Ta gueule ou je te crève à coups de tondeuse ! Brr Brr Brrrrrrr (bruit de la tondeuse qui démarre)!!!!!!!  
  
_Ok ok! J'ai rien dit, c'est génial! »   
  
Fin de discussion. Il faut savoir être persuasif et employer les bons arguments. Bref, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Donc, allons directement à la scène 32.  
  
« Oh mon dieu ! Mais vous êtes un loup ! Mais c'est horrible ! Hurla la pauvre petite Harryetta.  
  
_En effet. Je suis le grand méchant loup extraterrestre envoyé sur terre pour dévorer le jeune et innocent chaperon rouge, Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!!!!  
  
_Extraterrestre ? Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? Et puis, je suis pas le petit chaperon rouge, moi ! Et où tu crois que tu vas aller comme ça mon petit bonhomme ? Tu crois que je vais me laisser bouffer par un demi- extraterrestre à deux balles ? Non, mais j'ai ma fierté ! Et puis, si tu veux me bouffer, faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps, na ! Conclue-t-elle avec un petit rictus en coin.  
  
_C'est bon ? T'as fini, grognasse ? Ici, c'est moi qui commande et d'une, et de deux, je te passerai sur le corps, fait moi confiance, mais tu te feras bouffer quand-même ! » Trancha-t-il.  
  
Harryette, qui n'avait pas que ça à faire, elle devait encore faire une livraison avant de rentrer se coucher, répliqua :  
  
« Bon allez, baise-moi, qu'on en finisse ! » Dit-elle d'une voix blasée et lointaine.  
  
Mais ce que le loup ne lui avait pas dévoiler, c'est qu'il venait en réalité de la planète Transsexuelle* et que là-bas, on pratiquait des m?urs plus ou moins étranges. Le loup arbora donc un magnifique bustier en dentelles et un porte-jartelles des plus sexy soutenant des bas résilles troués de partout. Il revêtit aussi de magnifiques talons hauts en paillettes et se mit à danser et à chanter la victoire de la perversité et de la débauche. Ceci, disait-il, l'aidait à préparer ses « entrées dans le vif du sujet. » Mais il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué comme on dit et le loup ne devrait pas crier victoire aussi vite, car la petite Harryetta se trouve être remplie de bon sens de temps en temps. Mais, il s'avéra qu'elle ne s'en servit pas cette fois-ci. Elle se fit donc baiser, mais elle l'avait bien cherché.  
  
Flash-back : « Et puis, si tu veux me bouffer, faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps, na ! ».. « Bon allez, baise-moi, qu'on en finisse ! » C'est celui qui dit, qui est ! Fin du flash-back  
  
Bref, il la sodomisa plusieurs fois, cet après-midi là, à moins que ce soit le soir, ou le matin peut-être, je ne sais plus avec tous ces événements et de toute manière on s'en fout un peu. Donc, il pervertit bien son jeune corps innocent et pur ce jour-là, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ainsi s'accomplit ce que Charles Perrault et bien d'autres n'ont jamais osé dévoiler dans leurs contes de fée. Bettelheim* vous l'expliquerait beaucoup mieux, mais le loup est le danger qui pèse sur le petit chaperon. Le danger, c'est bien sûr le sexe pour cette jeune fille innocente qu'est le chaperon. Bref, après avoir fumé tout deux une petite cigarette qui, avouons le, n'était pas de refus, Harryetta quitta le loup. Il ne s'en aperçut bien sûr pas, il s'était endormit, ce qui m'arrange bien en réalité.  
  
Elle se rhabilla vaguement et repartit, son petit panier sous le bras, à la rechercher du Rogue perdu. Mais alors qu'elle sortait de la cabane du grand-méchant loup-extraterrestre, elle sentit une odeur pestilentielle venir de la cave. Au début, elle ne voulut pas savoir, mais la curiosité était plus forte. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et sursauta tellement l'odeur qui y régnait était fétide. Elle réalisa, quand elle vit ce corps sans vie jonchant le sol. Elle hésita, mais s'agenouilla finalement auprès de cet homme inconnu. Son visage était complètement ravagé. L'un de ses yeux avait été arraché, l'autre pendait encore. Son sourire avait été agrandit et ses joues étaient maculées de sang séché. Ses cheveux avaient été déracinés et une goutte de sang coulait de chaque racine. Ne parlons même pas du corps, un bras manquait, une jambe était toute déformée, son ventre avait été ouvert de part en part et vidé de tous ses organes, les ongles étaient absents et quelques doigts manquaient. Harryetta ne put s'empêcher de lui vomir dessus, mais elle voulait savoir qui était cette personne. Elle sortit le portefeuille de la veste du disparu et put lire sur la carte d'identité : « Severus Rogue » (Je sais que c'est pas son prénom, mais j'ai fait un mix, voilà.. « Oh mon dieu ! » Pensa-t-elle. « Mais c'est affreux. C'est l'homme que je devais livrer ! Mais qui a bien pu faire . Non ! Pas lui ! Je. Si je reste là, il va me faire la même choses ! Il faut que je m'en aille au plus vite. »  
  
Mais à peine avait-elle pensé ça, que la porte de la cave se referma dans un grand boum !  
  
Fin du chapitre. Mais que va-t-il se passer ?? Quel suspense !!!  
  
Bon, je vais y aller par quatre chemins, mais si personne ne review, je ne continue pas cette fic, donc, s'il vous plaît, reviewer ! Il faut faire vivre ces petites fanfics innocentes et pures et ne pas les laisser moisir au fond d'une page web abandonnée. Une petite review, ça prend 2 minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir ! Allez @+++++ !!!!!!!!!  
  
*Transsexuelle : Je ne peux pas expliquer. Le mieux, pour comprendre, c'est de voir The Rocky Horror Picture Show !  
  
*Bruno Bettelheim : Psychanalyste allemand de notre défunt siècle. Pour en savoir plus sur les contes de fée et le Petit Chaperon Rouge, il faut lire La Psychanalyse des Contes de Fée. 


	4. le pétrin

Harryetta Potter au pays des contes de  
fée.  
  
Merci à tout ceux qui ont eu l'extrême gentillesse de reviewer ma fic, merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Le pétrin  
  
L'heure était très grave pour notre héroïne. Qu'allait-elle donc bien pouvoir faire ? Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin ?? La situation était plus que désespérée, mais elle gardait espoir. Il lui en fallait plus que ça pour nous la crever notre Harryetta. Elle avait résisté aux ours, aux Shigure-san vivant dans les forêts profondes, obscures, innocentes et pures, aux mini-fées, aux Minervis Mcgonagallis et aux déclarations foireuses de celle-ci. Elle avait même réussi à résister une fois au loup, alors c'était pas maintenant, qu 'elle allait se laisser faire. Non mais ça alors ! Ils allaient apprendre, qui elle était, elle, Harryetta Potter, trompée par tous, défendant la veuve et l'orphelin, surtout l'orphelin ! Cette Lilly St Cyr* des bas quartiers et des forêts profondes, obscures, innocentes et pures ! Oui ! Harryetta Potter allait tous les moucher et les laisser quoi. Na ! Elle allait s'échapper de ce merdier et venger ce pauvre proxénète innocent et lavé de tout soupçon ! Enfin, peut-être pas finalement. Peut-être allait-elle seulement sauver sa peau. Et merde, il était mort le violeur fou ! Alors pourquoi se crèverait-elle le cul à essayer de venger un mort ?? Non, le mieux était d'en sortir vivante. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle voulait et allait faire : vivre.  
  
Bref, le grand méchant loup se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, et une chose était sûre, il était sur le point de lui faire sa fête dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs. Ses genoux se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et ses dents se mirent à claquer. Que lui voulait-elle ? En ce moment précis en tout cas, il ne lui voulait absolument rien. Il la regardait avec un air inexpressif, les yeux vides de sens et chaleur. C'était ça qui l'effrayait le plus sûrement. Il ne semblait avoir aucune envie de la baiser et c'était très gênant pour elle. Quelques minute s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que ce con de loup ne sorte :  
  
« HA HA !! Je t'ai bien eu ! Mais je ne vais pas te tuer, juste te torturer un petit peu avant de faire de ton cerveau, enfin ton semblant de cerveau, une bouilli indescriptible, une chaire à pâté répugnante et obscène, un vomi de rat-singe saoul sur le retour. Ha ha ha ha ha !!!! Je me marre !! Quel bonheur de t'entendre demander « grâce », de t'entendre gémir, de te voir régurgiter tes tripes alors que je me régalerai de ta cervelle. Oui, ma petite fille innocente et pure, tu vas en chier ! Mais d'abord, comme je suis un être charmant et plein de compassion pour les espèces inférieures, je vais te laisser dans cette cave, avec ce corps poisseux et abjecte, le temps que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu vas bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Mouah ha ha ha ! »  
  
Pour une fois, Harryetta ne sut quoi répondre à ce dégénéré. Elle allait crever, il n'y avait aucune issue. Aucune. C'était la fin. La fin, pour toujours. Pourquoi lui voulait-il du mal ? Pourquoi ? A elle, qui n 'avait fait que du bien autour d'elle ? Elle, si innocente, si pure, si prude et si réservée. La vie était réellement injuste. Elle n'avait plus de quoi espérer et elle se sentit défaillir. Cependant, elle eut la force de dire au loup :  
  
« Que vous ai-je fait ? Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Et pourquoi avez-vous assassiner ce charmant proxénète ? demanda-t-elle, au bout du rouleau.  
  
_Je suis né pour tuer. Je suis une machine de guerre ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! Quant à ce « pauvre » connard, il n'a pas comblé mes espérances et a voulu rompre notre pacte de bonne entente ! Le salaud ! Quand j'y repense ! Je lui avait donné ma vie et mon c?ur, mes espérances et mes douleurs, mon âme et ma mort, ma fierté et ma joie, ma vertu et mon corps. Mais ce salaud en a bien profité et quand il en a eu assez, il est parti avec ses cachets et m'a laissé tombé comme une vieille merde ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai supprimé ce salaud ! Il m'a brisé le c?ur, je lui brise la vie. »  
  
Harryetta ne savait quoi penser. Il était en réalité un homme très malheureux, enfin un loup très malheureux, souffrant de la plus horrible des maladies qui puisse exister : la maladie d'amour qui court dans le c?ur des enfants de 7 à 77 ans. Ca alors ! Si on le lui avait dit, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru ! Mais elle se sentait très attristée par ce pauvre et innocent loup si malheureux et mal dans sa peau. Il ne l'effrayait plus du tout à présent. Il paraissait même plutôt touchant, voire même très sexy. Elle entreprit donc de le consoler du mieux qu'elle le put et se servit des talents que lui offrirent la nature ce jour-là. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'autorisa à pleurer sur son épaule chaleureuse et pure. Après cela, elle s'agenouilla devant cette apollon des bois obscurs, profonds, innocents et purs. Elle emboucha avec ardeur la virilité de son plein-de-poils favori et lui fit la plus belle et longue fellation qu'il ait jamais connu.  
  
Harryetta croyait qu'après ça, son ami le loup la laisserait vivre en totale harmonie avec elle-même. Mais ce ne fut point le cas. A peine avait- elle relevé la tête de son « partenaire », qu'il lui sautait à la gorge. Elle eut beau se débattre, il était plus fort qu'elle et eut raison de son petit cou innocent et pure, si doux et si frais. Mais ce ne fut pas la fin des aventures d'Harryetta ! Non ! Bien au contraire ! Il ne l'avait pas tuer, mais seulement légèrement amochée dans on ne sait quel but. Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle avait très mal derrière son petit crâne tout rose, mais elle sentait comme un désir incessant et refoulé jaillir d'elle comme le Champagne jailli de la bouteille quand on l'a trop ébranlée. Il fallait qu'elle baise ici et maintenant, avec n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, mais il fallait qu'elle baise ! Ainsi, elle chercha le loup désespérément, mais en vain. Il lui fallut une grosse heure pour se rendre compte qu'elle était à nouveau seule dans la forêt profonde, obscure, innocente et pure. La cabane maudite du loup avait totalement disparu. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa : elle connaissait cet endroit. Elle y avait prit son dernier trip et son panier était toujours là. Elle connaissait aussi très bien cet état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle sortait d'un long coma de béatitude et de plénitude. Mais elle mit encore plus longtemps pour comprendre que le loup et le corps en charpie de Rogue n'était que fabulation de sa part et de son trop plein de poudre divine.  
  
Quelque peu soulagée, elle reprit sa route. Sa conscience professionnelle la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle devait encore livré le pervers. Il lui fallait arriver avant la nuit, sinon, et elle le sentait bien, il allait encore lui arriver une tuile. Mais une fois de plus, sa course fut stoppée nette par un manoir énorme caché au c?ur de la forêt profonde, obscure.. La situation restait très critique. Son esprit pervers en route, Harryetta voulait visiter cette petite merveille, et en rencontrer ses habitants pleins de talent. Mais elle avait un devoir à accomplir. Que ferait sa mère dans un cas pareil ? Que ferait une personne saine d'esprit si elle croisait le chemin d'une telle demeure ? Mais Harryetta était-elle ce que nous pouvons qualifier de « sain » ?  
  
Ainsi, elle pénétra à ses risques et périls dans le parc sombre et obscur. La nuit tomba très rapidement alors qu'elle explorait le jardin. La pluie vint l'accompagner dans son séjour découverte des castors juniors. Elle fut tout d'abord très surprise de voir des rangée entières de motocyclettes rouillées. Après moult pérégrinations et moult aventures, dans lesquelles elle dut affronter un grizzli, une mouche géante, un colibri tueur, un lapin blanc nain, un tueur fou et une sauterelle cannibale, Harryetta trouva enfin la porte d'entrée. Elle tira la bobinette, mais la chevillette ne cherra pas. Elle attendit plusieurs heures ainsi, la pluie lui tombant sur la gueule, mais personne ne vint ouvrir à cette jeune fille en détresse. Au bout de quatre heures, elle perdit patience et rejoignit le sentier d'églantiers baigné de soleil et de chaleur. Elle repartit en chantant sa joie de vivre et distingua une chose bien étrange sur sa route.  
  
Fin du chapitre 4, le 5 va mettre plus de temps à venir, désolée, mais la fac prend beaucoup de mon emploi du temps, hé hé hé hé.  
  
*Lilly St Cyr est encore une fois un clin d'?il au film The Rocky Horror Picture Show. C'est en fait le nom d'une strip-teaseuse apparemment célèbre en son temps. Mais j'en sais pas plus sur le sujet !  
  
Et pitié, continuez vos reviews, n'oubliez pas que c'est ce qui fait vivre cette pauvre et innocente fanfic ! Vous ne voulez pas que Harryetta finissent dans l'oublie et la décadence, quand-même. Bon je vais arrêter là, car à ce niveau, ça s'appelle du chantage, hé hé.  
  
J'aimerais faire une petite parenthèse en ce qui concerne Matrix Revolutions. Bon, si j'osais, je dévoilerais la fin, mais comme je suis une gentille fille innocente et pure, lol, je ne vais pas le faire, mais j'ai besoin de le dire à quelqu'un ! Il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un !!! Il le faut !!!C'est trop horrible cette fin ! C'est triste ! C'est pas juste !!! Bon je vais arrêter là, mais si quelqu'un partage ce sentiment, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais ! 


	5. Suit le lapin blanc Harryetta

Chapitre : Suit le lapin blanc petite Harryetta.  
  
Soudain, une chose horrible, oh oui ! ô combien horrible, apparut sue le petit sentier d'églantiers innocent et pur. Cette chose était tellement laide et horrifiante que notre pauvre petite Harryetta, désemparée, vomit tout son quatre heure, petit déjeûner et fit une overdose de courte durée sur un pauvre petit lapinou innocent qui passait par là. Le petit lapin innocent et bla bla bla ne fut pas vraiment étonné du comportement de notre héroïne et resta planté comme un con devant ce déchet de l'humanité. Il émit un petit son et remua son petit nez tout mignon, ce qui eut le don de surexciter la poubelle ambulante qui nous sert de personnage principal. Le petit lapin prit peur et se mit à gambader sur le chemin de violettes et de pâquerettes. Harryetta, n'écoutant que son courage et sa libido désastreuse, se mit à le poursuivre en poussant des cris étranges aux oreilles, au demeurant très longues, du lapin qui ne comprenait pas grand chose :  
  
« Ah la salope, va laver ton cul malpropre ! Mwa ah ah ah ah ah ah !!!!!!!!! »  
  
Harryetta n'en pouvait plus, mais elle voulait baiser quelqu'un aujourd'hui, il le fallait !! Son destin était en jeu ! Mais le lapin allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle et son c?ur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Et oui, notre waste paper basket* préférée ne buvant pas que de l'eau, ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires en matière de course poursuite libidineuse. Elle s'assit pour la énième fois sur un rocher qui traînait et que l'auteur trouve bien pratique pour la suite des événements, et se mit à penser. Encore une fois, la foule en délire devant cette histoire doute fortement de l'éventuel cerveau de notre cercueil roulant. Bref Harryetta se fit un malin plaisir à s'apitoyer sur son propre sort innocent et pur. Elle devait sûrement être un peu SM sur les bords cette conne là pour aimer à ce point se ressasser les mauvais côtés de sa vie ! Enfin, elle resta plantée là au moins tout ça de temps quand tout à coup, le petit lapin, maculé de vomi refit son apparition. D'ailleurs, sa venue fit grand bruit puisqu'il débarqua haut de forme sur la tête, queue de pie et canne en main en faisant retentir ses claquettes de la mort. Une foule de journalistes et de fans hystériques endiablés firent leur apparition devant cette prestation diabolique, mais le lapin se refusa à signer ne serait-ce que le moindre petit autographe. Du coup, une pluie de tomates, d'?ufs et de bananes lui furent jetés à la gueule dans un brouhaha de haine et de colère. Bon, cet entracte passé, le lapin, un peu SM sûrement lui aussi pour venir se jeter entre les cuisses de la violeuse folle, se mit en devoir d'expliquer sa présence ici, mais avant il prit bien soin de donner un calmant à notre déchet de l'humanité et l'attacha solidement à un arbre après lui avoir ôté ses guenilles (quel pervers ce lapin !).  
  
« Harryetta, tu ne me connais pas, mais je vais être d'un grand secours pour toi, malheureusement, tu ne le sais pas encore et comme dans tout ce genre de situation, tu ne vas pas me croire et attendre la fin de l'histoire pour te rendre compte que j'avais raison et que ta vie en dépend ! Ouf ! Ca soulage ! Bon où en étais-je ? j'ai perdu mon idée principale ! C'est ta faute, hein salope !! Tu vas parler, salope ?? »  
  
Harryetta, à moitié crevée sur le pavé, se contenta d'éructer toujours dans la délicatesse et le raffinement. Le lapin continua son discours pompeux dont je vais retranscrire les grandes lignes dans un langage familier.  
  
« Je vis dans un autre monde et je suis venu ici à mes risques et périls pour te dire que mon monde est en grand danger. Bla bla bla. Tu dois te demander en quoi cela te concerne et pourquoi je suis venu te chercher, toi, une merde pareille. C'est très simple. Ton cerveau est ce monde duquel je viens. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus. Je veux juste que tu m'accompagnes.  
  
_Mon dieu que c'était chiant comme discours ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la crevure clitoridienne.  
  
_HEY ! Salope ! Si t'es pas contente c'est pareil. rétorqua le lapin définitivement mal embouché.  
  
_Qu'est ce qu'on y fait dans ce monde ? On baise ? On boit, on fume, on rote, on pète ? demanda la délicate Harryetta.  
  
_Putain de merde ! Quel langage ! Et oui, on fait tout ça en effet, dit le lapin.  
  
_Bon on y va bordel de dieu ? » Lança-t-elle au pauvre lapin alors qu'elle partait sur le chemin.  
  
Quelques instant après ( ne me demandez pas comment Harryetta fait pour entrer dans son propre cerveau, je ne saurais le dire moi non plus lol ), Harryetta et le lapin, tout dégoulinant de liquides bizarres, pénétrèrent dans la boîte crânienne de notre potiche nationale. Le lapin s'éclipsa un instant, laissant Harryetta dans l'angoisse et le doute face à un spectacle désastreux. Des toiles de tarentules pendaient de toute part et des rats avaient élu domicile dans la partie gauche de son cerveau*. Son côté droit, lui, se trouvait parfaitement propre et on pouvait même y apercevoir des scènes louches de gais-lurons forniqueurs*. Mais elle fut rejointe quelques secondes plus tard par une femme anorexique, toute de noir vêtue et portant de ridicule lunettes noires censées l'empêcher d'être touchée par la connerie et l'ignorance ambiantes. Elle ne dit pas son nom et Harryetta non plus, mais elle en aurait bien fait son quatre heure de ce costume cuir une pièce. Elle la conduisit dans une petite pièce où un feu de cheminée brûlait abondamment. Un siège immense trônait près de ce dernier et un homme s'en levait, que dis-je ? un homme ? un chieur plutôt oui ! Bref, Il se leva et se trouva en face d'Harryetta qui se mit à baver dans tous les sens. Il était grand, musclé et un peu gras, il portait de grosses lunettes noire, un manteau très long et une tête de con. Il déclara avec un air pompeux que t'as envie de lui foutre un gros coup de pelle dans la gueule :  
  
« Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Harryetta. Je m'appelle Morphéistos. Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : l'heure est grave. Nous sommes ici dans ton cerveau tu le sais. Il représente le monde vrai, celui duquel sortent les vrais hommes. Je dois te prévenir tout de suite que le monde dans lequel, toi, tu vis, n'est que mensonge et fabulation de ta part. Enfin, si ça te plaît comme ça, libre à toi. Bref. Nous vivions paisiblement ici dans l'ignorance et la luxure jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes ta vraie identité. Nous vivions tous de débauche et de bière fraîche, lorsque putain nous avons commencé à être attaqués par des assauts de matière grise et de bon sens. Je suppose que tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte parce que nous avons défendu notre fief jusqu'à maintenant. Mais c'est désormais impossible, nous avons besoin de ton aide. »  
  
Harryetta, qui avait décroché après « l'heure est grave » se réveilla en sursaut et dit :  
  
« Ha ben oui, d'accord, tant que je baise, moi je suis d'accord. Et il faut que je fasse quoi ? répondit-elle innocemment. D'ailleurs ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été innocente et pure notre chère et tendre Harryetta.  
  
_C'est bien simple. Tu dois d'abord choisir entre ces deux bouteilles. L'une est remplie de whisky renforcé à la vodka et au gin fizz (beurk que ce doit être dégueulasse !!!!!), l'autre est remplie d'eau plate. Le choix de l'une d'entre elles te renverra d'où tu viens et l'autre te rendra encore plus conne et tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Cette dernière sauverait notre monde. Je suppose que tu n'as pas compris mais bon, de toute façon as-tu vraiment le choix ??  
  
_C'est un choix très compliqué. Le problème, c'est que l'une de mes deux mères m'a interdit de boire ce que m'offre un inconnu. A toi de choisir celle qui va te mettre un pain dans la gueule, enculé ! » Dit Harryetta avec violence. Mais franchement, qui ne serait pas violent devant un con pareil ?  
  
L'homme et la femme, soufflés, ne virent pas arriver les coups de pied meurtriers de notre serial baiseuse. En quelques secondes, elle enchaîna directs du droits dans la face de la femme qui tomba raide morte et prises de karaté sur l'homme qui alla s'encastrer dans le mur. Seule la tête ressortait de se carnage et elle en profita pour lui balancer des coups de pelle dans le crâne, des fléchettes dans les yeux, qu'elle lui arracha d'ailleurs et qu'elle goba tendrement.  
  
« T'aimes ça, hein, salope ? T'en redemandes, hein ? Tu souffres, hein? Dis le que tu souffres sale pute !! » Hurla Harryetta qui semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle d'elle-même.  
  
Elle hurla encore une fois, mais de soulagement cette fois et dans ce massacre sans nom, elle ramassa la bouteille de whisky and co, qui avait miraculeusement survécu à cette troisième guerre mondiale et en but une bonne lampée. Tenant la bouteille d'une main, elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche très viril et fut renvoyée dans son monde à elle, bien vivant avec ses drames et ses joies, mais surtout son monde sex, drugs and rock and roll !!! Yeah baby yeah !!  
  
L'espace d'un instant, elle ne comprit pas très bien sa position et son cerveau se mit en veille le temps qu'elle se rende compte enfin, qu'elle avait quitté le désastre de son inconscience. Mais à son grand bonheur, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait bien serrée dans sa main la bouteille de cette substance bizarre qu'elle venait de boire. Faut bien être SM quand même, mais qui doute de se penchant pervers chez notre héroïne masquée ? Elle en but encore une gorgée, puis une gorgée et encore une dernière, mais juste une dernière, hein. Et d'ultime coup derrière la cravate en ultime coup, elle se perdit dans un langage incompréhensible et chartier. Elle se tint à un arbre pour ne pas tomber et se mit à rigoler bêtement, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de son attitude dite « normale » . Le problème arriva lorsque la bouteille fut vide. Harryetta, dans une colère folle, se mit à jurer dans tous les sens et à insulter tous les pauvres, innocents et purs petits oiseaux qui avaient le malheur de passer au dessus de sa tête. Mais sa furie fut de courte durée et elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'il lui fallait ressortir tout ce qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle se jeta alors sur une cuvette de toilette qui s'aventura dans le champ et vomit ses tripes. Ce spectacle laissa sans voix tous les animaux de la forêt, qui, l'espace d'un instant, cessèrent tout bruit plongeant l'endroit dans un silence terrifiant. Mais la joie et la bonne humeur revinrent quand Harryetta se vautra sur son rochet, déçue de ne pas avoir dépucelé un pauvre diable aujourd'hui et malheureuse d'être seule encore une fois. Cependant, dans un moment de fatigue, elle aperçut le lapin blanc, complètement moribond et couvert de traces de sang et de bleus. Il tomba à terre après une pénible ascension du rocher et des jambes d'Harryetta qui se laissait faire. Dans un dernier souffle, il émit :  
  
« Ma guerre est finie, arghhhhhhh.... »  
  
Heureusement pour lui, il ne mourut pas dans d'atroces souffrances. Son destin, lui par contre, ne fut pas des plus agréables. Harryetta prit deux cailloux, les frotta l'un à l'autre, il s'en échappa de la fumée qui lui permit d'allumer ses brindilles. Elle dépeça Roger Rabbit, l'empala sur une branche et le dévora de toutes ses dents et de toute sa frustration emmagasinée dans la journée. Après ce festin de roi, elle s'endormit paisiblement en faisant de doux rêves aux lieus étranges et aux m?urs déchues. Lorsqu'elle émergea telle une rose ouvre ses pétales quand la rosée l'a assez chatouillée, elle entendit son ventre grogner bruyamment. Pour cacher ce son plus que sonore, elle se mit à tousser et à cracher ses poumons, feintant de souffrir d'une bronchiolite aiguë. Mais ne trompant personne, elle se prit une tomate dans les gencives par un moineau et un poing dans la gueule par un Simon voyageur.  
  
La pauvre Harryetta Potter, elle, si innocente, si pure et si chaste ! Elle était si triste maintenant. Elle était encore et toujours seule et elle commençait à croire que ses parents se fichaient pas mal de son sort. Mais attendez, c'est elle qui a décidé de partir de chez elle ! Il faut arrêter de culpabiliser les parents alors qu'ils n'y sont pour rien ! Enfin bref. Passons. Elle s'avançait toujours plus dans la forêt quand elle tomba sur une clairière, dans laquelle se trouvait un homme bien étrange mais incroyablement sexy et sadique. Derrière se cachait une sorte de nain, qui tentait, tant bien que mal de se faire une place aux côté de cette homme viril. On ne voyait de lui qu'une main qui s'agitait dans tous les sens et un symbole bien plus que phallique sur ce qu'on prétendait être le haut de son crâne. Mais revenons au premier homme. Il était ma foi très beau et était doté de très beaux yeux bleus à faire pâlir notre Frodon international . Mais le plus étrange était la tenue qu'il portait. En effet, il était vêtu d'une combinaison à la superman rose et violet et portait une inscription étrange sur sa poitrine. Harryetta était bouche bée et voulu en savoir plus sur cette belle bête. Elle s'approcha au milieu de la clairière sentant un immense désir monter en elle comme le chat grimpe à la gouttière.  
  
« Qui êtes vous ?, demanda-t-elle en bavant dans tous les sens.  
  
-Je suis Orgazmo, dit le premier homme.  
  
-Et Choda Boy ! hurla la petite merde qui tentait de subsister quelques minutes auparavant et qui se manga un caillou en pleine poire après s'être pris les pieds dans la cape d'Orgazmo.  
  
-Certes, mais encore ? demanda Harryetta, énervée. Et vous savez ce que c'est, il faut éviter d'agacer ces petites bêtes là au péril d'un carnage imminent. Hey toi, le nain à tête de bite !  
  
-C'est un dildo* et je.  
  
-Je veux pas le savoir ! Tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu te barres ! Toi la machine à orgasmes ! On baise et tu fais pas chier ! »  
  
Au même moment, à Toulouse :  
  
« 18 janvier1871 : Empire Allemand proclamé dans la galerie des glaces à Versailles ; 9 juin 1819 : traité de Viennes. ARGH !!!! » hurla une jeune file au minois fort charmant et au teint innocent et pur en s'arrachant les cheveux et en courant dans tous les sens. Malheureusement, elle heurta violemment le carrelage de la cuisine en se prenant les pieds dans le câble internet qui traînait innocemment par là et se fut la fin des trépidantes aventures d'une étudiante en délire, tentant tant bien que mal de réviser ses partiels d'histoires..  
  
Retour dans la forêt de nul part innocente et pure, profonde et obscure :  
  
Harryetta Potter-san reprit sa route après cet entracte sportif laissant sur le carreau un Orgazmo et son orgazmorayon, dont elle n'avait en fait pas eu grande utilité. Quant au pauvre Choda Boy, il gisait, inconscient, sur un rochet égaré par erreur dans cette forêt de débauche, de luxure et de vanité. Les yeux exorbités, l'un pendant à un fil, l'autre noir, la bave aux lèvres, la morve au nez, Choda Boy demeurait dans une posture troublante. Un bras traînait à quelques mètres de là n'étant plus rattaché à son corps que par des fils gluants et des veines essayant vainement (ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!) de subsister. Quelqu'un avait soigneusement cousu ses lèvres rendant tout gémissement et appel au secours impossibles, et tailladés les veines du poigné désormais unique. Son cou portait de graves contusions irréparables, c'est-à-dire que quand la tête est détachée du corps, ce dernier a des chances de fonctionner beaucoup moins bien. Son crâne affichait un trou béant, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de son habitude, laissant apercevoir des bouts de cervelles encore chauds et des tuyaux déconnectés de leurs embouchures. Ses testicules étaient laminées et certains des restes gisaient encore dans une poêle encore fumante non loin de là. Ses orteils avaient été retournés et défaits de leurs ongles. Il était vraiment shpadoinklique. And he had a happy face, happy smile and happy point of view.  
  
Sortant de cette scène champêtre, Harryetta partit (mais elle était pas déjà partie tout à l'heure ?) sifflotant sur les chemins verdoyants, sous le ciel bleu rempli de petits noiseaux innocents et purs, eux-mêmes chantant de doux refrains.  
  
Fin du chapitre 5  
  
*Waste paper basket signifie poubelle ce qui résume assez bien la psychologie du perso, non ??  
  
*Le côté gauche et la côté droit du cerveau sont deux zones bien distinctes. Le gauche serait celui de la réflexion et le droit celui de l'action. Il est de coutume de dire que le gauche est plus usité par les femmes et le droit par les hommes. Merci à Sex and the city et à Carrie Bradshaw, qui m'a appris ça lol.  
  
*Dildo : c'est un autre nom pour le godemiché.  
  
. J'espère que ça vous a plu mes fidèles lecteurs et les autres. Merci à Lol, Lester Duesting de m'envoyer des reviews aussi souvent. Et merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyé. Je voulais arrêter cette fic, parce que je reçois pas beaucoup de reviews, mais bon j'aime bien Harryetta alors je vais essayer de la finir, si c'est possible. Mais pour l'instant, c'est plutôt mal barré lol. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il faut profiter de la vie car « our time is running out, our time is runnning out, can't push it underground, can't this screaming out..."  
  
Vous trouvez pas que Harryetta est devenue très violente en l'espace d'un chapitre? Je me demande d'où ça peut bien venir.. 


	6. Y a comme une couille dans le potage

*Bon je vais faire un rating au début de se chapitre, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fait. Alors cette fic est R, car elle comporte des scènes violentes et des scènes pornographiques pour employer un langage correct lol. Donc les moins de 17 ou 18 et ceux qui sont pas vraiment intéressés zou, dehors ! Non je déconne ! De toute façon, on sait bien qui les lit les fic R, n'est ce pas les jeunes ? Non mais sérieusement, ce chapitre est extrêmement violent, mais alors violent de chez violent. Donc faudra pas venir vous plaindre si ça vous a choqué, personnellement, le trash ça me fait marrer, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde, alors pensez-y avant de vous lancer dans cette univers de débauche et de luxure lol. Ah oui, et les persos ne sont pas à moi non plus, il faut bien le rappeler !*  
  
ERATUM : J'ai fait une petite erreur dans l'euphorie de mon cinquième chapitre. Le congrès de Viennes a lieu le 9 juin 1815 et non en 1819. Voilà, l'erreur est réparée.  
  
Chapitre 6 : Y a comme une couille dans le potage.  
  
« Y'a une couille dans le potage : première.  
  
-Et action ! »  
  
Harryetta, toujours de bonne humeur et ne semblant pas s'en faire pour son avenir errait dans cette forêt malsaine. Elle y avait déjà rencontré moult choses aux apparences soit hideuses, soit magnifiques, mais elle n'avait pas retrouvé le chemin de sa maison. Elle était comme ce cowboy poor and lonesome qui a parcouru a long long way from home. Sauf que Harryetta, elle, ne cherchait ni à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, mais plutôt à les baiser dans tous les coins. Enfin, la nature de l'homme est vraiment incompréhensible parfois. Mais quel était donc son but dans la vie à part tuer des gens innocents et baiser des jeunes gens chastes et purs ? N'avait- elle donc aucune morale ? Ne voyait-elle donc pas la misère du monde ? Etait-elle si égoïste ? Toujours est il quelle arpentait le sous bois en vain en cette matinée de l'hiver, quand un bonhomme barbu chevauchant un rêne et agitant des grelots dans tous les sens lui envoya de la poudre de perlimpinpin sur le visage en clamant :  
  
« Ho ho ho ! Joyeux Noël ma petite Harryetta ! Que veux-tu que le papa Noël, c'est-à-dire Moi !! Qu'est-ce-que je suis drôle quand-même, tu ne trouves pas Harryetta ? Si je suis drôle et beau avec ça ! Regarde quel beau gosse je suis ! J'en reviens pas moi-même ! Bref, assez parlé de Moi et parlons de. toi maintenant et comment dire. de ta misérable existence. Alors que veux.. »  
  
Mais le malheureux Père Noël, enfin ce qu'il en restait, avait été, comme qui dirait, explosé par une sainte grenade et de ses grelots, on en voyait plus le bout de la queue. Harryetta, qui je n'en doute pas était innocente dans cette histoire, s'approcha du. cadavre, pointa son magnum 357 sur la « tempe » de la citerne barbue et dit :  
  
« Celle-là, tu l'auras pas volé, pédophile ! On se retrouvera en enfer, sale pute ! Adieu ordure ! »  
  
Et d'une main sèche et déterminée, elle infligea au pauvre homme du bonheur une balle décisive. Pour sa défense et avant de reprendre sa route vers la Comté, elle ajouta :  
  
« J'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça ! »  
  
Bon alors comme d'habitude, Harryetta repartit sur le chemin à travers la forêt profonde et obscure, innocente et pure. Mais ce jour-là, elle ne fut plus interrompu et elle commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. L'atmosphère était très étrange et des larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle était seule au monde. Elle souffrait beaucoup et perdit tout contrôle d'elle même face à cette nouvelle situation. Ainsi, elle s'allongea au sol et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en poussant de petits couinements plaintifs. Quelqu'un l'entendrait-elle ? A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait comme de l'an 40, car en ce jour, en cette heure, en cette minute, en cette seconde, elle avait décidé de. Mourir ! Quelle tragique destin de perdre la vie si jeune et si belle ! Mais pourquoi Seigneur ? Pourquoi ? Enfin bref. Cet instant de déprime lui passa une minute plus tard, quand elle aperçu, devant ses yeux ébahis, la chose la plus horrible et la plus immonde en ce monde. Oui ! C'était lui ! C'était Gandalf le chataing clair ! TADAM ! Mais Harryetta n'en avait pas peur ! Cet homme ô combien hideux était connu pour une seule chose : transmettre sa bêtise à quiconque lui parlerait ! Harryetta, qui ne pouvait pas s'abrutir beaucoup plus, s'approcha de lui et lui dit d'un air frondeur :  
  
« Qui es-tu ? (c'est extrêmement pertinent comme question)  
  
_Gandalf le chataing-clair ! T'as pas lu l'explication qui précède le résumé, grognasse ? »  
  
« COUPEZ ! Non mais qu'est ce que tu nous as fait là exactement ? C'était quoi ce jeu de merde ? Allez les enfants, on se la refait, mais plus humain, plus vivant cette fois !  
  
-Y'a une couille dans le potage : deuxième.  
  
-Et action ! »  
  
Harryetta Potter-kun suivait son instinct, et croyait moi si vous voulez, mais elle savait le suivre son instinct surtout quand sa libido était en jeu. Bref, elle trottait dans l'allée quand le sol s'ouvrit dans un bruit déchirant le ciel et la terre. Une fumée noire et oppressante envahit tout-à-coup la forêt et la lumière disparut peu à peu laissant la place à une profonde obscurité. Une chose apparut alors sur le petit chemin frais sentant la lavande et le romarin. Une chose horrible. Oui ! C'était bien lui, le seul pouvant effrayer la race humaine et provoquer le glas. Satan était désormais sur terre ! Tremblez humains ! Harryetta n'en croyait pas ses mirettes ! C'était lui, son modèle depuis toujours ! Elle se souvenait de sa tendre jeunesse où elle lisait les versets de l'Enfer pour se détendre et s'endormir et où elle rêvait de cette bête de débauche et de luxure. Tous ces rêves avaient fait de cet être exceptionnel un objet de frustration pour notre innocente Harryetta, qui n'en pouvait plus de subir les assauts de ce diable en goguettes dans ses songes les plus fous et inavouables. C'est ainsi qu'elle décida d'en savoir plus sur le mal incarné et suivant sa devise, qui jusqu'à présent ne l'avait jamais abandonnée : « May Satan be with me », elle s'avança vers lui :  
  
« Excusez-moi ? Vous êtes bien Satan, n'est-ce pas ? Le vrai Satan ? Le prince des ténèbres ? Celui qui règne sur mon âmes et mon corps depuis le jour où mes parents, des gens extraordinaires avec un c?ur comme ça en passant, m'ont initiée aux joies de la flagellation et du sado-masochisme ?  
  
_Je suis en effet Satan ! Je suis ton dieu maintenant ! Tremble pauvre folle ! Tu vas en chier ! Mouha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!  
  
_Oh oui ! Prends moi ! Frappe moi ! Fait moi sentir que je suis une sale chienne ! Oui ! Je suis qu'une sale pute ! Vas-y !!! »  
  
Le diable, autant vous le dire tout de suite, ne se fit pas prier et plaqua la jeune et innocente Harryetta au sol et la pénétra si violemment qu'elle en vomit ses tripes et le contenu de ses intestins, ce qui ne perturba pas le moins du monde Satan, bien trop préoccupé dans l'instant. Ainsi, plus profond il s'introduisait et plus il bougeait en elle, plus Harryetta souffrait. Et pour se soulager de cette divine douleur, elle hurla comme si ça dernière heure était venue, ce qui glaça un instant la forêt entière qui fut plonger dans un silence relatif. Mais Harryetta n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle aimait ça souffrir, elle vénérait les coups de fouet et de chaîne sur sa poitrine laiteuse. Elle chérissait le sang qui pouvait émanait de son corps comme un enfant qu'elle aurait engendrait. Enfin, on pouvait dire qu'elle l'avait bien dans le cul ! Elle devait payer pour tout le mal qu'elle avait causait jusqu'à présent. C'était inévitable. Un jour quelqu'un devait lui faire mordre la poussière et si c'était en se faisait prendre par derrière alors ce serait comme ça et puis c'est tout !  
  
Lorsque Satan eut répandu sa semence dans les entrailles d'Harryetta, cette dernière se leva, alla derrière un buisson et vomit ce qui rester de son estomac. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se rhabiller et se postant devant Satan, toujours allongé au sol et regardant les étoiles et la lune brillés de milles feux, elle le menaça un instant de sa kalachnikov et se fut la fin du règne des ténèbres, ma foi bien trop court. Satan n'était pas un si bon coup que ça. Harryetta se laissa alors tombé au sol et pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle se sentait sale et affreusement déçue. Elle croyait en lui et en sa capacité de la satisfaire, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été déçue. Ce moment tant attendu n'avait été que souffrance et honte pour Harryetta-sensei. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais l'avoir connu. Elle aurait voulu mourir en ce jour et oublier son chagrin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harryetta Potter aurait voulu redevenir la jeune Boucle d'Or, ignorante et frivole. Et toujours nue, elle ne bougea pas de longues heures durant, seule avec ses rêves brisés.  
  
Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques jours plus tard pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus dans la forêt. Mais ce qui lui sauta à la gueule, c'était qu'elle était toujours nue. Elle ne savait vraiment pas où elle était, mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que c'était sûrement un repère de pervers ou de maniaques sexuels cherchant à abuser de sa chasteté et de son innocence. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire ! Non ! Pas après ce qui venait de lui arriver ! C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte du lieu dans lequel elle était. Elle se trouvait dans une ravissante petite chambre dans la quelle se trouvait une petite chaise et une petite table sur laquelle se tenait un mignon petit plateau sur lequel était placé une petite tasse de café encore fumante et une chocolatine encore toute chaude. Les murs portaient des petites fleurs jaunes et roses et de petits tableaux représentant des petits oiseaux innocents et purs. Harryetta ne fit pas ni une ni deux, elle se leva d'un bond. Un tel excès de niaiserie réveillait en elle de vieilles pulsions meurtrière. Elle revêtit alors un bandana dans les cheveux, un treillis, un marcel blanc, des rangers, s'équipa de sa kalachnikov fétiche, de son poignard multi-usages, de son magnum cité plus haut, prit quelques grenades qu'elle planqua dans ses poches et partit à l'affût de la chose qui vivait ici.  
  
Mais qui pouvait vivre dans cet endroit ? Des monstres sans doute. Seule une bête monstrueuse pouvait demeurer dans un trou pareil. Elle atteignit alors les escaliers et, perché au dessus de la rambarde, elle entendit des bruits suspects s'échapper du rez-de-chaussée. Son oreille affûtée écouta attentivement une langue qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, elle en était persuadée. Mais à sa grande surprise :  
  
«Ma mamie que j'aime tant ?  
  
_Oui mon petit lapin que j'aime tant moi aussi ?  
  
_Est ce que, s'il te plaît, je pourrais avoir un petit peu de Nutella sur mon pain rassis ? Oh pas beaucoup, juste histoire de faire passer le goût de moisi. S'il te plaît, ma petite mamie que j'aimerai toute ma vie. Promis !  
  
_Bien sûr, je t'en prie. Prends en tant que tu veux. Le Nutella n'est rien à côté de l'amour que je te porte. »  
  
Cette scène abjecte répugna Harryetta et elle plongea à l'étage en dessous la confrontant à l'horreur absolue. En effet, « la grand-mère », mais Harryetta savait bien que ce n'était qu'une couverture et qu'en fait c'était un extra-terrestre venu coloniser la terre, donc, « la grand-mère » lui souriait et tendait en sa direction une assiette remplis de cookies encore chaud. Cette fois, c'en était trop ! Harryetta-sempai lui infligea une balle entre les deux yeux et lui coupa net la tête. L'enfant au Nutella hurla d'horreur et de peur devant le corps et la tête de sa chère grand- mère. Il pleura et supplia Harryetta, mais il était trop tard, elle était devenue complètement cinglée, et d'un coup de machette, elle coupa le bras gauche du gamin, qui en tomba à genoux. Voyant qu'il subsistait toujours, elle lui colla une fléchette dans chaque ?il, mais l'enfant vivait encore. Alors, quitte à s'éclater un peu, elle prit une grande décision, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, à terre avec toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Elle le ligota alors soigneusement sur une chaise et s'alluma une clope tout en essuyant la sueur de son front.  
  
« COUPEZ !!!!!!!! »  
  
« Alors gamin ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu souffres pas trop, hein ?  
  
_Veux rentrer chez moi. Pitié. Pourquoi ?.. demanda-t-il.  
  
_Ha ha ha ha ha !! Vous les jeunes, vous êtes tellement niais et drôles en même temps. Je dois dire que oui, c'est drôle, extrêmement même. On dirait que le monde est à mes pieds. Enfin. C'est ça qu'est ce que tu veux quand on est belle et intelligente comme moi. Bref. Que penses-tu de cette situation ? Crois-tu pouvoir t'en sortir ou as-tu perdu l'espoir, hein, gamin ?  
  
_Je garderai toujours espoir, même si ma vie doit être faire dans l'obscurité à jamais, je croirai toujours en ma bonne étoile. Ma grand-mère a besoin) de cet espoir et pour elle je croirai pour l'éternité, répondit- il, lui crachant à la gueule.  
  
« COUPEZ !!!!!!!!! »  
  
_Tu es frondeur, je vois. J'aime ça ! Oui j'aime beaucoup ça ! Tu gardes espoir, mais au fond de toi, tu sais que tu vas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis pas une salope, moi. Et je vais pas te laisser périr aussi pitoyablement sans t'avoir fait vivre le grand frisson. »  
  
Harryetta posa toute sa quincaillerie au pied de la chaise, s'agenouilla devant le gamin, lui déboutonna son pantalon et fit glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes. Elle commença à embrasser la virilité du garçon très lentement quand elle vit que cela lui procurait de l'effet. Elle stoppa donc et releva la tête en direction du jeune homme. Elle voyait les larmes couler sur ses joues, et la bouche ouverte, il aurait certainement voulu dire quelque chose ou hurler sa haine et sa souffrance, mais il en était incapable. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait de créer, Harryetta se pencha à nouveau sur le gamin, emboucha sa virilité avec douceur et fit de lent aller-retours en cadence. Bien qu'accablé et honteux de la situation dans laquelle il était, le garçonnet jouit, ce qui eut le don de faire hurler de rire Harryetta. Mais elle en avait pas eu pour son argent, et après avoir elle-même baissé son pantalon, elle empoigna la virilité de son amant qu'elle fit entrer dans son sanctuaire. Elle le fit pénétrer doucement, sa première et dernière fois devaient être inoubliables et magiques. Le garçon pleurait toujours, mais sa virilité le trahissait et une fois de plus il jouit en silence alors qu'Harryetta, elle, se tapa la tête contre un mur pour mieux supporter cette jouissance extrême et putain de dieu, ce mec, c'était un sacré bon coup !  
  
« COUPEZ !!!! Harryetta !! Pour l'amour de dieu, arrête !!!!! C'est pas dans le script !!!!!!!  
  
-Ton dieu je l'encule sale bâtard ! Laisse moi tirer mon coup en paix ! A nous deux chevaucheurs du diable ha ha ha !!!!! »  
  
« Putain ! Je devrais faire ça plus souvent ! Ca me fait presque de la peine de devoir te tuer, mais tu sais, tout ces trucs que t'as fait tout l'heure et que je comprends pas très bien, je peux pas les supporter, alors, il faut ma pardonner, hein ? Tu me pardonnes ? Oh, mais que vois- je ? Tu pleures ? C'était pas bien ? Pourtant, t 'es un super bon coup ! » Ce fut là la dernière parole que le garçon entendit. Harryetta, toujours assise sur lui, toujours en elle, lui arracha la langue mit ses mains autour de son cou frais et ivoirin et commença à serrer. Jamais elle n'avais connu ça. Plus elle serrait le cou du garçon et plus la virilité de ce dernier bougeait en elle. C'était vraiment magique, jamais pareille jouissance ne lui avait été offerte. Le gamin rendit son dernier souffle au moment où Harryetta, elle, poussa un hurlement de félicité. Elle resta planté là, sur le garçon, quelques minutes encore, puis se relevé, se rajusta, se ré-équipa et sortit de la maison baignée de sang.  
  
« COUPEZ BON SANG !!!! Il faut arrêter cette folle !!!!!! Vite !!!!! COUPEZ !!!!!  
  
-C'est moi qui vais te la couper si tu fermes pas ta putain de grande gueule à la con, enfoiré !!! » Hurla Haryetta, qui prenant son rôle apparemment trop à c?ur, fit un carnage parmi l'équipe de tournage. Et elle s'éloigna dans un grand soleil couchant vers l'horizon lointain et infini. Elle alluma sa dernière cigarette et marcha au loin.  
  
Mais pendant son voyage dans le crépuscule :  
  
« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici, inspecteur ? Ca sent méchamment mauvais ! Dit un jeune freluquet d'environ une dizaine d'année.  
  
-C'est pas beau à voir. Ce maniaque doit être sacrément atteint, p'tit con, répondit un homme beaucoup plus âgé et sûr de lui.  
  
-Hey ! Je suis pas con ! Enfin bref. Vous avais proscrit la thèse du suicide, capitaine ?  
  
-Putain, mais tu vois pas l'état dans lequel ils sont ces pauvres gens ! On sait même plus si c'est bique ou bouc ! T'es vraiment pété de la cafetière, toi ! répondit le plus âgé.  
  
-Mais ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! En tout cas, celui là, c'est bouc, il a la queue levée, caporal, répondit le jeune homme.  
  
-Ouaip ! On va avoir un sacré boulot ! C'est pas demain la veille que j'arriverai à construire ma nouvelle maquette du Charles de Gaule. Putain, la vie est vraiment injuste p'tit con ! On voudrait passer pus de temps pour soi, résultat on se crève le cul au bureau.  
  
-Oui c'est ben vrai té ! J'voudrais passer plus de temps avec la Marie, mais c'est ti pas que c'est impossible. Bah c'est la vie, v'là tout, hein, général ? Mais au fait, on a combien de corps, ici, général ?  
  
-Tu sais pas compter, p'tit con ? On a une vioque là et. une chose ici ! Sans compter ceux sur le plateau là-bas. Ils sont au moins une trentaine. Ces mecs devaient êtres sacrément nombreux nom de dieu !  
  
-Non, moi c'est P'tit con, colonel ! »  
  
Pendant ce temps là, dans le crépuscule innocent et pur, Harryetta avait revêtu sa robe de Boucle d'Or et semblait repartie vers une destinée beaucoup plus saine qu'il y a quelques heures.  
  
Bilan de la mission :  
-Morts : « compteurs explosé », mais au moins deux.  
-Baisés : deux.  
-Cerveaux : zéro.  
  
Fin du chapitre 6.  
  
Tous les événements passés dans ce chapitre sont indépendants de ma volonté. Une force surhumaine m'a poussée à écrire ces moments de pures violence et de pur sexe. Mais je dois avouer que ça m'a bien fait marrer. Je tiens quand même à préciser que je fais juste ça pour me marrer et qu'en aucun cas je suis pour la pédophilie et le meurtre. Mais mes persos sont déconnectés de la réalité et pourraient tout aussi bien avoir 30 ou 40 ans de plus, donc voilà ! 


End file.
